Those Damn Pictures for Old Kai
by darkopacity
Summary: A fill for a prompt on Dragon Kink: "Goku promises Old Kai pictures of naked Chi-Chi, and ends up really getting into it. 'Arch your back a little more. Wait. Let me fix the lighting in here.'" This is totally a lemon.


This is a fill for a prompt that I will submit to Dragonkink on Livejournal. I hope you enjoy it!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z)

**Prompt:**

**Goku promises Old Kai pictures of naked Chi-Chi, and ends up really getting into it. **

**"Arch your back a little more. Wait. Let me fix the lighting in here."**

* * *

><p>"Uhg! I can't believe you talked me into this!" With one free hand, Chi Chi pulls on the pins holding her bun in place. Her long swarthy hair falls down and brushes past her shoulders. She tries as much as possible to cover her bare chest with her other arm. Her face burns from a combination of anger and utter embarrassment.<p>

Goku fumbles with the settings on the tiny digital Capsule Corporation camera.

"But, I promised Old Kai that I'd take these. He helped save the world, too, you know!" he tries to reason.

"I know, Goku, but this is completely humiliating." She huffs as she plops herself on the bed.

"I tried to get Bulma to do it, but her and Vegeta kicked me off of the property before I could even talk her into it. Just relax, Chi Chi, it's just a few pictures."

"Hmph. Fine. But, YOU owe me big time for this." She lays herself unceremoniously flat on the soft linens. Her brows clench towards her nose bridge as she keeps her eyes closed shut. She's fuming. Goku somehow figures out the settings on the camera and breaks his focus on the contraption to look over to Chi Chi. It had only been a few days since he settled in again. He was still getting used to the sight of his undressed wife after being away for seven years. After all this time, she still caught him off guard with her silky skin that he had felt so many times before. Maybe not as much as he wished, thinking back on it now. He sure didn't feel this way about a naked woman before Chi Chi taught him the ropes. His eyes stroll down every twist and turn of her curving figure. He starts to feel a little sweaty under his loose clothes.

"Well? What are you doing just standing there? Let's get this over with!" She snaps.

He comes to after Chi Chi's sharp command.

"Sorry!" he laughs, scratching the back of his scalp. He clears his throat into his fist. "Right. Let's get started. Chi Chi, could you lay on your side?" She shifts her weight to her right. "Arch your back a little more. Wait. Let me fix the lighting in here...Aw, Chi Chi, try not to look too angry"

"Then, how am I supposed to look, Goku!" She asks, annoyed.

"I-uh..." He thinks for a second and tries to think of Chi Chi in more compromising situations. Goku kneels down onto the cushy sheets. He eases her chin down with the tips of his fingers and parts her lips. "There. Just keep it open a little bit. Make that face you do when I do that thing to your-"

"OK, I GET IT," she screams. She takes two deep breaths and calms herself down. She looks straight into Goku's eyes, heavy lidded. Her full lips come apart. "How's this?" she asks, letting the vowels linger through her voice. A bout of silence fills the room as he looks at her, motionless. Chi Chi can sense the tension. She smirks mischievously as soon as she catches wind of the situation before her. "Oh, I get it," she thinks to herself. "What about this?" she asks in an airy voice. She pops her chest towards him and guides her fingers up her side, showcasing her assets.

Goku audibly gulps down a ball of spit that was pooling in his mouth.

He doesn't even notice his hand wandering towards the side of Chi Chi's waist. His hand lingers at the dip of her midriff, slowly kneading her tender skin. He makes circles with his palm, as if tending to a bruise. She picks up his other hand, sliding it across her clavicles and making him clutch her bust. She sighs into his touch. He wanders to the sides of her ribs, molding his thumbs through each ripple, tingling her senses.

A name bleeds like thick molasses through her parted lips. "Goku..."

In an instant, he drops the camera, and plunges to the bottom of her neck with his mouth, grabbing hold of the space that met her shoulder. Griping her hip, he starts to draw his hand down her thigh, lifting it at the bend of her knee. The twirls on her skin flutters through her nerves. She grabs hold of his shoulders. "I don't believe you," she tries to comment with a bit of malice. But, she's enjoying this too much to even be mad. Chi Chi drops her back onto the bed. He drags his teeth down to her neck, indulging in her creamy chest. Goku brings her legs apart, and runs his hand between her thighs. Her voice escapes through her throat. Now, she's peeved.

"Just take your damn clothes off"

Goku barely hesitates to pull his shirt over his head. And, off goes his pants right after. He pounces back on top of her holding on to the underside of her thigh. With one long lick up her sternum, he buries himself languidly into her, smirking into her aggressive expression. He knows that face. He'd seen it a hundred times before. With one hard push, she feels her hair tug as the back of her head digs into the bed. They capture each others' lips in messy kisses. Goku hides his face into the side of her throat, his strokes hastening in fluid rolls. She squeezes her legs around him, huffing into the air. A gush of warmth gathers between them, smoldering beneath their skin.

"Ha-higher. Reach higher."

He somehow translates her dazed babble. Goku gets up on his knees pulling her thighs with him. Her long hair tangles under, crackling in her ears, as she's hauled towards him in a quick jerk. Spurring quicker, her hoisted bottom falters between his hands. She mewls and melts, and digs her nails into the wrinkled sheets. Through gritting teeth she braces herself through her own pounding frenzy. Chi Chi spills into a blissful verve. Goku wavers over her, breaking his limit. He squeezes his hands into her curves as he stops breathing for that clattering moment. A tizzy of chills run rampant down their frames.

He finally lets go and plops himself over her, groaning into her shoulder. Chi Chi puffs away on her own breath, their hearts racing against each other.

"What...are we...going to do about those pictures now?" she questions him, barely able to complete the whole sentence.

He raises his head to peer over at the camera near the edge of the bed. He snatches the little machine and chucks it violently at the wall, splinting it into dozens of pieces. Chi Chi yelps at his surprisingly explosive behavior.

"What the hell did you do that for? You broke a perfectly good camera!"

He smiles and simply laughs. Goku gently wipes away the hair stuck to her face.

"Chi Chi, forget I even mentioned it"


End file.
